


Safe In A Loving Embrace

by Esperata



Series: Ruling the Roost [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Concerned Penguin, Drabble, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Riddler thought his latest daring scheme was worthy of more than a lecture from his fiancé.





	Safe In A Loving Embrace

Riddler stood sullenly sulking in front of Penguin’s desk getting yelled at. He’d mostly tuned it out by now but a sudden hitch in breath drew his attention.

“You do realise you could have _died_? And I… I…”

Edward’s heart lurched. Oswald wasn’t in fact deriding his plan’s brilliance. He was only concerned for his wellbeing. And he’d disregarded those feelings in his scheming.

As Oswald inhaled, either to continue ranting or control his emotions, Ed surged forward onto his lap.

“Oh Ozzie. I’m sorry.”

Oswald exhaled and held him tight.

“You’re safe now,” he murmured. “That’s all that matters.”


End file.
